What we Need
by fallenleeves
Summary: He didn’t know exactly how he found himself in Shepard’s quarters with his shirt off..." Garrus/Shepard smut, rated M for mature themes and Garrus' encounter with Shepard's personal shower. Enjoy!


Hello! Not much to say about this one, simply enjoy ;]

Be forewarned: Lots of smut and Garrus/Shepard action, but then again, who has a problem with that?

* * *

He didn't know exactly how he found himself in Shepard's quarters with his shirt off. Maybe it was the way she had pointedly stared at him when she'd gone to the elevator, the way her azure eyes had narrowed, pupils dilating noticeably despite the distance, or maybe it was the way her stride had changed, the sway of her hips echoing things that only she and he were privy to, the beckon of a woman who knows what she wants.

Regardless how he got here, Garrus had followed suit shortly after she had disappeared (like he wouldn't), nearly expecting to find her waiting at the doorway for him, hungry blue orbs, swaying hips and all, but instead had walked in to the sound of water running and the thought of his Commander well … To put matters plainly, he had found the room much to hot, hence the reason he was divested of his shirt, and finding himself pacing her room predatorily, picking things up and putting them down at random, mandibles twitching in an agitation he wasn't used to as he listened to the spray of the shower on the other side of the room.

Had he misinterpreted her intentions? No … no, there was no way; he had seen her imperceptible nod towards the elevator, the coy smile that flickered across that lush mouth that only he saw, eyes glittering in the calm after battle, warring with desire and concern – the need to hold him, embrace him... and to blow off steam.

No, she wanted him here.

He felt his desire stir as he thought of their first time together, awkward and unsure – he had been overcautious, unwilling to mar her fragile, creamy skin; worried he would break her with his callous strength. He should have known Shepard was tougher than that though, she had a lean, wiry flexibility that took the brunt of all he had to offer and gave it back tenfold, enfolding and consuming all in the same package – a combination he would never have hoped for in his wildest dreams.

She was simply everything he could have ever wanted.

Returning to pace her room, he growled in frustration, the fabric of his pants much too constricting as his mandibles twitched in a male expression of pride at the recall of their time together before they'd hit the collector base - her gasps and moans intermixed with fights for dominance and bite marks that had left interesting bruises on his shoulders and neck. He drifted a talon over one now, reveling in the faint pulse of discomfort caused by the one woman who meant the world to him. He had lost her twice, lost her once to Alenko, that bastard who had discarded her when she had needed him the most, and to the collectors, he would not lose her again – even at the cost of his pride if this, whatever this was, didn't work out.

For now, she was his, and he was hers, and he couldn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

The sound of the shower turning off froze him in his tracks, and his eyes slid to the doorframe of Shepard's private shower. If he had thought it wasn't possible to become anymore aroused than he already was, he was blatantly wrong as his eyes took in the sight of Shepard as the door slid open.

She stood without seeing him for a moment, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her middle, but his eyes could make out the swell of ivory breasts and long legs that could wrap around him and pull him to a place he'd never thought he'd go. He found he wanted to go there again, soon, preferably before he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Without thinking, he was across the room in two strides, a possessive growl echoing past his lips, his throat as she let out a husky, breathy "Garrus," before arms encompassed one another and he had her pressed up against the inside of the shower stall, mouths working for dominance as she expertly drugged him into a pleasure filled stupor at the press of her body against his.

The towel fell to the drain, and he let out a groan that she quickly swallowed, a bubble of feminine laughter sending shivers of pure bliss through him as she pulled back enough to whisper hotly in his ear, "Like that huh, Garrus?" before she pulled him further against her, rocking her body against his as she wrapped an arm around his neck that sent a hot shudder through him, plummeting to the aching point that lay against her apex and dissipating any further response.

He growled, grinding his clothed hips into hers, locking eyes with hers as she cried out, her skin hot and moist from the shower, ebon locks drifting in wet tangles across her heartbreakingly beautiful features before she pushed back, forcing him to shove her arms against the wall as he took possession of her mouth again, talons exploring the curve of hip and spine.

One of them must have hit the shower button, because Garrus started at the spray of warm water hitting his bare back, eliciting a breathy moan as he jolted against her – unable to restrain his own groan as her fingers found his fringe and pulled him down to her, water droplets spraying as the other danced tantalizingly close to the waistband of his pants now wetly encasing the throbbing proof of his need for her.

Her lashes were wet from the spray, eyes swirling darkly with passion and mischief as a coy smile worked its way across those perfect lips as she dragged his face closer, shielded from the majority of the spray by the bulk of his honed torso.

"Garrus …"

She practically purred his name, and he found he had the conflicting urge to watch the tracks of water spiraling down her breasts, and the way her mouth moved when she said his name. The fingertips that had been playing at his waistband dipped below it, and he tried to suppress the groan caused by her fingers slowly working their way down his hip.

"Garrus I …"

Her fingers were making slow work of his senses so he could hardly focus on what she was saying anymore, he was leaning against the shower wall, one arm wrapped possessively around her while the other framed her into the crux of his arms – talons pressing against the slick tile of the shower wall. Her fingers weren't even where he desperately wanted them to be yet, they were simply making slow whirls at the juncture of his thigh, but yet he found his breath coming in harsh gasps.

His eyes drifted back to hers as she paused, sleek head bringing her sweet mouth right next to his ear. Her tongue traced the angles of his jaw line before returning to the soft plating of his ear, voice husky and sensual.

"Garrus I find myself in the position of … being wet for you."

He could feel the breathy laughter hot on his skin, the curve of her knowing smile against him as her fingers finally grasped him in time with her last words, a thumb stroking him from base to tip.

All time stopped for a moment as his pupils dilated completely, the predatory grace refining to harsh lines of pure sexual arousal as he growled hoarsely into her neck, inserting a muscled thigh between her legs, dislodging the hand that had been undoing him as he pushed her apart, his resolve and need pushing him to the edge.

His voice was harsh, one taloned hand claiming her hands and shoving them above her head as he dipped his own angular, handsome crania towards hers.

"Well then I find myself in the position of having…"

His free hand drifted south, brushing over a breast as she gasped and squirmed under him, water sluicing down his body and over his chest, tracking wet paths down his face and neck that he paid no mind to – all his focus was on Shepard and the gasps and cries he needed to hear, would hear as he returned her wicked favor.

Her eyes were an impossible shade of blue as his taloned hand stroked the inside of her thigh, their eyes locked and warring, desire and trust and need given and reflected at once as they breathed heavily in unison before Garrus leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his naked chest against her own as he finished what he had to say.

"…to do something about that."

The cry that escaped her lips as a long, taloned finger entered her pushed Garrus over the edge as she writhed under his ministrations, nails biting into his wrist as he shoved her up higher against the wall, taking a breast into his mouth as his tongue made short work of her, growling around the creamy swell as she cried out again and again. It was all he could do to give her this, to give her everything he had until she and he were hoarse and spent.

Releasing her hands from above her head, he felt them immediately wrap around him as he switched to her other breast, feeling the blood build as she rocked and writhed against him before she was pushing him up and out of her, her hands at the waistband of his pants.

In one deceptively swift move, she reversed their positions, his back against the slick tiles and her tongue working wonders on his chest and neck, biting and nipping as she tugged his soaked pants downward, pressing herself against him once he was revealed.

Her eyes swept upward and he knew then that she needed him just as much as he needed her, now, in the shower stall, on the floor, it didn't matter - his angled planes were softer from the spray of warm water, easier on her soft, yielding flesh – the need tangible as she reached for him.

"Shepard …"

His groan was hoarse as she wrapped her fingers around him, a hand reaching upward to cup the scarred side of his face, her eyes holding the meaning that brought him out of his nightmares, the times when he woke up alone, sweating and shaking, thinking he was still on Omega with the blood of his dead squad still on his hands and the even more looming thought of never seeing this face smiling at him, joking with him, unraveling him...

In that moment, he couldn't take it anymore, he simply picked her up, hearing her cry of surprise as he strode out of the shower stall, uncaring as to whether he had missed the button to turn off the water or not. His only concern was reaching the bed before he took her right on the floor.

Reaching her bed, they collapsed together, her legs automatically inviting him in, and he went, both groaning as Garrus lowered his forehead to hers, arms framing her head as she wrapped herself around him – allowing him to become entangled in her before he began to move towards the crescendo they both needed.

Her face was exquisite as she moved with him, he rocking against her, and she dragging her fingers along his spine, urging him. It didn't take long, and he leaned to breathe raggedly into her neck as she bit into his in order to keep from crying out, muscles contracting around him, urging him to join her in climactic bliss – her name harsh and husky on his tongue as the world blazed with color and feeling, the echo of her around him leaving him spent and drained.

They must have dozed for a bit afterwards, for his next conscious thought was of her wrapped warmly in his embrace, wet head tucked under his chin, an arm thrown out intimately across his chest as she surveyed him, blue eyes warm.

She made to speak when the intercom turned on and Joker's voice filled the room.

"Uh, Commander … EDI says the water in your shower has been on for over twenty minutes, just checking to make sure you didn't drown or anything. You didn't right?"

An amused smile splayed across her features, and Garrus could only marvel at how well she could compose herself after well … just about everything.

"I'm fine Joker, must have dozed and forgotten to turn it off."

Her lips twitched again, and Garrus couldn't help but be amused himself.

"Alright, just checking Commander, I'll have EDI turn it off."

The intercom switched off but not before they heard Joker say,

"See EDI, I_ knew_ –"

Before being left with the gentle thrum of each other's breathing – the contented peace of what they had just done. Leaning over, Shepard traced a fingertip up Garrus' chest, the smile flickering about her mouth heartbreakingly endearing as she regarded him.

"I hope you know you're going to owe me for that."

Garrus couldn't keep himself from laughing, for once carefree, knowing Joker wouldn't let the idea of the Commander drowning in her own shower stall from lack of sleep pass by without a few well placed, jabs.

Nuzzling her cheek, his voice was rough and teasing as he drew her to him, kissing her brow as he tugged her closer, dragging the blankets over them in the remaining time they had together before it was back to being Commander and Soldier.

"I know Shepard, I look forward to it."

* * *

Please review with suggestions on improvements or possible things you might enjoying reading in the future ;O

Thank you for reading!


End file.
